


How To End A Fight

by foreverhimitsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anger, Anger Management, Angry Sex, Fight Sex, Fights, Like a little bit of plot, M/M, Makeup Sex, One Shot, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverhimitsu/pseuds/foreverhimitsu
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama are really, really, REALLY pissed off at each other. (This is literally just angry fight + angry sex.)





	

“Oh my _god_ , I'm so _tired_ of how things have been!” A frustrated, orange haired boy groaned in the direction of the only other person in the gym so late.

 

The dark haired boy narrowed his eyes, scowling. “ _You're_ tired, Hinata? Guess what- so am I! Why can't you just do what I say, why do you ALWAYS have to question me and try to take control of the situation?”

 

“Oh, are you mad about something else, too? I was just talking about volleyball, but if you want to reach down deep and talk about how we're annoyed at other _situations-_ ” He said the last word while making quite hand signs, “- I'm happy to share all the reasons you have pissed me off this week.”

 

The taller boy walked over, standing close to Hinata and towering over him. “Okay, dumbass. What could I have _ever_ done to make you so irritated that you had to stop listening to my calls? Hm?”

 

Hinata took a step forward so their chests touched. He stared up without flinching. “Okay, _King_ ,” he said, his voice dripping with malice. Kageyama flinched at the hated nickname. “You have stopped giving me the tosses _I_ want, the ones I _need_. You do nothing but bicker with everyone and refuse to listen to any of us.”

 

“Well you're not the only spiker, _Chibi_ , and you’re not the only one with a fucking brain.” He pushed the smaller boy’s head back with a pointer finger.

 

Hinata’s face boiled with rage. “You're the only one who has never called me that,” he hissed quietly through gritted teeth, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. “I guess I know how you really feel- you, the King, looking down on everyone on the court, barely tolerating us peasants-”

 

“How fucking _dare you_ ,” Kageyama whispered, his voice low, face emanating hurt and disgust. Although he felt bad about the chibi comment, he wasn't going to say so now. He suddenly pushed Hinata against the gym wall, holding him there by his shoulders. “ _How despicable_.”

 

Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s hair, forcing him to stare down into his eyes. He was furious. The two boys didn't even know how they got into the fight in the first place. They had stayed late, promising to lock up the gym, because they seemed out of sync and wanted to work on their quick. They started bickering- Kageyama wanted successful, fluid motion, but Hinata was always pushing to be better, faster, higher.

 

And now here they were. Sweaty, breathless, attached to each other against the gym wall. Neither wanted to give in this time.

 

“I _know_ you can do better,” Hinata scowled at the taller boy.

 

“Oh, _do you_ ,” Kageyama snarled, pushing a leg between the smaller boy’s. His grip got tighter, and Hinata let a small whimper escape his mouth. “What,” Kageyama hissed, pushing their foreheads together.

 

Hinata refused to acknowledge his noise, even if his shoulders were tight in pain. “Fuck you, _King_ ,”

 

Suddenly, the boys were rolling in the ground, Kageyama getting a good smack in to Hinata’s face. They tussled, wresting and yelling obscenities at each other, until they wore out and ran out of words.

 

The taller boy was above the smaller one, who had his hips locked around him from the fight. Kageyama smirked, staring down at his partner. “What a girl.”

 

Hinata scowled, shifting their weight so he was on top of Kageyama. “Say that again, Tobio. I dare you.”

 

“What. A. _Girl_ .”  Hinata returned the previous slap. Being called a girl struck a chord with him- bullies always used this line when he was younger and even smaller. He leaned down, forcing Kageyama's hands together, until their noses touched. “I'm _not_ a girl.”

 

Kageyama continued smirking, even with the stinging in his face. “Prove it.”

 

The smaller boy forced himself on Kageyama, restraining his wrists and kissing him roughly. No hesitation from either boy, and their lips and tongues crashed furiously. Kageyama bit a little too hard on Hinata’s lip, making it red and angry, and Hinata ground his hips harshly into the boy beneath him. “Would a girl do that? Would a girl feel like _this_?” Hinata hissed, grinding his hardness again into Kageyama, feeling their lengths through clothes create a hot friction, and hearing a groan from the boy below.

 

Kageyama turned, suddenly flipping their positions. Hinata was now under him, taller boy between his legs, gripping his waist. “No, I guess not,” he grinned, an evil twist on his face. “A girl would be a bit different, huh…” he threw Hinata’s shirt to the side, sliding up his body and putting his mouth to one of Hinata’s nipples. The smaller boy gasped, wrapping his hands in his hair. “Though I'm pretty sure your buds would be just as cute and erect regardless,” he snickered.

 

Hinata squeezed his hips tightly, dragging him down, attempting to punish him for his words. He managed to pull off Kageyama's shirt as well. His chest arched into the skilled mouth, and another whimper left his throat.

 

“You make pretty sounds, like a-”

 

“Oh, you'll make noises too, Ka-ge-ya-ma,” the smaller boy punctuated each syllable of the name, twisting the duo over again and sitting up. “Noises so pretty you'll doubt yourself. You'll doubt if you're still mad because I feel just too. Damn. _Good_.” He yanked the boy’s pants down and returned to his mouth, kissing him harshly while his hand tugged at Kageyama’s hard on.

 

Kageyama’s hands pulled at Hinata’s shorts, but the smaller boy angled his hips out of reach, pressing their bare chests together to block them. Kageyama bucked his hips, inhaling sharply before emitting a loan groan when Hinata’s thumb brushed over his leaking tip. “Good King,” he whispered, sucking on Kageyama’s neck, nibbling it sharply and licking over the small red marks as he traveled down.

 

Frustrated by Hinata’s control, the raven haired boy pushed them up and over, once again above his smaller partner. He raked his hands down his chest. When the ginger’s hands reached back down, Kageyama grabbed his small wrists with one of his own hands, painfully twisting the arms up and out of the way. He greedily pulled off Hinata’s shorts and, while in between his legs, pulled their shafts together, roughly tugging them both.

 

Hinata struggled to pull his arms down and away from the taller boy’s grip unsuccessfully. When the touch of his cock against his partner’s, being thrust against each other, got to be too much he moaned. “T-tobio-” His gasp was loud, his hips bucking against Kageyama’s.

 

Kageyama put his fingers into Hinata’s mouth, swirling them around. “Shut up and suck,” he growled, biting the skin around the ginger’s abdomen before going back to his sore nipples. When he felt his fingers sticky with saliva, he quickly pulled them out and shoved one into Hinata’s hole, watching his face wickedly as the smaller boy cried out in pain. Without waiting, he moved his digit around, stretching him impatiently, and inserting a second finger.

 

“Hng.. f-fuck, Kage...yama..” Tears pricked the corners of Hinata’s eyes. It _hurt_ , but somehow he wanted more, and he couldn’t wrap his mind around it. “It..fucking... _hurts_ , you- a-ah,” He winced when Kageyama inserted a third finger. “PRICK!” Screaming, body struggling against the taller boy’s grip- his body felt like it was being stretched to its limit.

 

“Good, you deserve some punishment.” The hiss of words sent chills down Hinata’s spine, bringing his anger back in full force. Just as Kageyama thought he had the upper hand, Hinata kneed him in the stomach, and with a groan he was under the ginger, who was straddling his waist. He bucked up, feeling his hard on against the bare ass above him.

 

Hinata straddled Kageyama’s erection, pressing the tip against his hole. He circled it, letting the precum smear against the rim. The taller boy tried to push his hips up, but Hinata slapped him in response with a “Tsk, tsk, tsk,” and a wag of his finger. “You get to fuck me when I _tell_ you,” he whispered, and the raven haired boy groaned in response. His cock was leaking with need, and he _needed_ to be inside of his small partner. “Or,” Hinata continued, eyes glinting playfully, “If you want to beg, I might be willing to listen to some sweet words…”

 

Kageyama scowled, struggling to push Hinata below him, but his body was weak from the fire in his abdomen. Through gritted teeth, he managed to squeak out a few short words. “Please...Shouyou….now.”  
  
“Oh, what was that? I couldn’t quite hear you...what, now?” The ginger smirked, stroking his own shaft lazily, not for pleasure but with the intention of making Kageyama more desperate. It worked.

 

“Shouyou….please...let me...fuck you...NOW,” Kageyama growled, frustrated of his partner’s game. He just wanted to screw his brains out, and with every passing second his willingness to avoid pain was dropping.

 

Hinata grinned wickedly. “Well, since you asked _so nicely_ , unlike when you’re on the court…” He slowly, almost painfully so, pushed himself down on Kageyama. Centimeter by centimeter, his hole swallowed Kageyama’s cock, and the raven haired boy hissed as he got farther inside. With about an inch left, he thrust his hips upward, pushing himself fully into the smaller boy, who gasped and scratched at his arms, face screwed up in pain.

 

“That….wasn’t….nice,” the ginger hissed, pushing his weight on Kageyama’s hips so he couldn’t move them yet. “You should...be...uwah, more grateful...that I’m not..fucking..you,” His panting cut through his words, and Kageyama bit his lip to keep from moaning. The boy above him was turning him on more, with his sweet face and dirty words, burning his anger away to lust.

 

Hinata slowly started to rock against Kageyama’s hips. The taller boy looked down, transfixed by the sight of his shaft being swallowed up by his small partner’s hole. Groaning, he grabbed Hinata’s waist, digging his hands into them and forcing the speed to increase. The ginger slammed down on his hips, and he cried out. “I’m the master of this ship, Tobio, so don’t even think about it,” his breathless threat only spurring on the raven haired boy.

 

Just as Hinata was losing himself in his thrusts, Kageyama took the moment to turn the tables and resume being on top. Hinata let out a frustrated groan, tangling his limbs to reverse their position, but his groans turned into cries as Kageyama began to roughly thrust into the smaller boy.

 

“F-uck- _fuck_ , Kag- ah, ah, To-Tobio...p-p- _please_ ,” Hinata’s whines, stuttering with each thrust, made the taller boy groan in pleasure. If it wasn’t obvious before how much he liked to be in control, now it certainly was. He grabbed Hinata’s waist, pushing his hips against his own with each shove in, forcing his cock deeper and deeper into the small boy. His thrusts became erratic, fast and rough still but no longer holding a particular rhythm, and Hinata’s original cries of pain had turned into moans of pleasure.

 

Kageyama was stroking Hinata’s shaft, and within just a few moments of it, the ginger wailed, squirting into the hand and over his stomach. After a few more thrusts, Kageyama pushed himself as deep as possible into Hinata, grasping his hips painfully as he spilled his seed into his partner.

 

They stayed like that, breathless and panting, riding out their highs on the gym floor. Finally, Kageyama loosens his hands and quickly pulls his limp penis out of his smaller friend. Hinata mewed, the sudden loss of fullness both painful and sad. They lay next to each other, unmoving.

 

“So….um…” Hinata glanced at the setter through the corners of his eyes.

 

“Sorry I called you chibi.” Kageyama’s voice was muffled, his face under his arm. “I didn’t mean it. I kinda like that you’re so small anyway, I like to see our opponents’ faces when you first show them your quick…”

 

Hinata grinned, turning on his side and latching onto Kageyama. He stirred, surprised, but dropped his arm and put it around his partner. “I’m sorry I called you King, too. I know you like to control things but...not like that. I didn’t mean that.” He rubbed his ginger hair, still a little slick with sweat, on Kageyama’s toned chest.

 

“I know.”  Kageyama slowly smirked as they got up, threw their clothes on, and locked up the gym. “So I guess whenever we get mad at each other, we just need to have angry make-up sex and then we’re good?”

 

Hinata flushed, playfully smacking the taller boy’s arm. “That doesn’t work at a tournament, so don’t think this can be our go-to solution, you’re going to have to learn to talk it out-”

 

Kageyama smirked, stealing a kiss from Hinata to shut him up. “I’ll take that as a challenge. And you better not be stiff in practice tomorrow, dumbass!” Kageyama waved as they went their separate ways home.

\---

“Hinata, you’re not bending your legs _nearly_ enough to receive Kageyama’s spikes. You’re so stiff! Get low, like _thiiiis_ , like _guuuuun_ down here…” Noya, exasperated, tried to shove his younger teammate down during practice. Tsukishima was creeped out by Kageyama’s laughter, and Sugawara fretted over Hinata’s flushed face; however, both boys’ behavior went unexplained that day. Although, if the team had to be honest, they started to notice a pattern after a while...

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself....I was re-watching the anime and saw their fight in the gym and just, this shit writes itself okay. 
> 
> Feel free to comment, request, etc ect! xoxo


End file.
